


Toxic

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jeleanor have broken up and Eleanor is talking to Ophelia and the following is said: ‘he told me he doesn’t love me anymore’, ‘he’s lying’ and ‘I know, but he’s better without me, we’re too toxic to each other.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Following the King’s funeral Jasper left and 2 weeks have now passed. Ophelia has returned home for the weekend and Eleanor is with her in her room.

Lounged on the edge of Ophelia’s bed Eleanor looked curiously around her. ‘Your room is so cute Phe! It’s so colourful, cosy and full of memories.’

Ophelia pulled a bracelet onto her wrist and turned to look at her friend. ‘Every room is filled with memories,’ she responded chuckling at the site of Eleanor sitting in her small room. She managed to look graceful no matter what she was doing and she looked too stylish to be lying on her bright, patterned bed covers.

‘But not all rooms are filled with happy memories,’ Eleanor replied softly, sadness shimmering in her eyes, ‘some are filled with memories I’d rather forget.’ Ophelia saw the despair evident on her friends face and sat down on the bed next to her.

‘Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Jasper?’ she asked Eleanor gently.

Eleanor let out a sigh of resignation, ‘There’s really not much to tell. He said he doesn’t love me anymore and then he left.’

Ophelia’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, ‘he’s lying.’

‘I know, but he’s better without me. We’re too toxic for each other.’ Eleanor replied, standing slowly and walking over to Ophelia’s chest of drawers. Her fingers gently ran over the ornaments and picture frames as pain ripped through her chest, like a barely healed wound had been ripped open.

As her eyes rested on a photo of Liam and Ophelia together, arms wrapped around each other and beaming at the camera, she felt hot tears burn her eyes. ‘Our relationship wasn’t healthy; we’ll never be like you and Liam. We’ll never be that happy.’

Ophelia shook her head violently, ‘You love him Lenny and he loves you. So long as you believe that and trust each other then you’ll be happy.’

‘Our relationship was a game; it was about control and power. I don’t know how to be in a relationship based on love. Those relationships end in pain and hurt.’ Eleanor hastily brushed a tear from her cheek and blinked rapidly.

Ophelia stood slowly, a serious expression on her face, ‘The only way you can learn how to be in a relationship is to be in one. They may end in pain but they might not and that’s a risk you just have to be willing to take. Although the end of me and Liam’s relationship hurt me, I wouldn’t give up the memories of our time together for anything. It was all worth it to get to spend time with him.’

Giving Ophelia an exaggerated, forced smile Eleanor responded ‘I’m better off by myself.’   
‘Don’t give me any more bullshit about you being better off alone,’ Ophelia retorted. ‘Your brother’s told me how you’ve been so sad and withdrawn these past 2 weeks. I saw how your eyes used to light up whenever Jasper was around and now they are dull, how can this be better?’

Taking a deep breath Eleanor began walking out of the room, ‘I’m a broken, damaged ex-Princess. How can I be good for him, for anyone? I’m toxic and he’s realised that. I want him to be happy and he’s not going to be if he’s in a relationship with me.’

Ophelia could only stare as the Princess closed the elevator door behind her and it began slowly descending.

Later that afternoon, when her father had left to attend a meeting with Cyrus Ophelia managed to log into his computer to attain a phone number for Jasper and after an hour of nervous pacing she finally mustered up the courage to press dial.

After ringing for over 30 seconds Ophelia was about to put the phone down when she heard a wary voice. ‘Hello?’

Letting out a sigh of relief at hearing his voice she replied, ‘Hey it’s Ophelia, Ophelia Pryce.’  
She could sense Jasper’s confusion from the other end of the line when he replied, ‘oh hey Ophelia, what’s going on?’

Ophelia paused, not quite sure where to start but before she could say anything Jasper continued in a suddenly sure and anxious voice, ‘has something happened to Eleanor?’

‘Sort of,’ Ophelia replied cautiously. ‘Is there any way you can come to the Palace to meet me? I need to talk to you.’ She hadn’t planned on this turn of events and although she felt guilty for worrying Jasper she sensed that this was the only way she was going to get Jasper and Eleanor in the same room.

‘I’ll be there in half an hour.’

Ophelia hung up the phone and felt trepidation rising inside her. She hoped she could get the pair of them to see how stupid they were being, that in trying to protect the other they were just hurting themselves, but there was a strong chance that neither would listen to her.

In just under 25 minutes Jasper was in the elevator leading to her apartment, looking dishevelled and panicked. As the doors opened to her living room and he caught sight of Ophelia and her nervous smile, anxiety almost overwhelmed him. ‘Where is she?’ he almost barked, his chest feeling tight.

‘You came quickly,’ Ophelia began, but she was interrupted by Jasper almost immediately.

‘Of course I did!’ Jasper responded, too wound up with concern to hear the soft ping of the elevator behind him. ‘You ring me up out of the blue and tell me something has ‘sort of’ happened to the girl I love. What else am I supposed to do?’

Eleanor slowly stepped out of the elevator, shock and awareness coursing through her. She’d caught the last part that Jasper had said and she was completely confused as to what was going on.

‘Jasper?’ she breathed, ‘what are you doing here?’ Jasper’s head swung around upon hearing her soft voice and Eleanor watched as the dread on his face was rapidly replaced by relief.

He took one step towards her out of instinct but quickly stopped himself. He wanted to wrap his arms around her to prove to himself that she was really okay but he knew that wasn’t wise given their current situation. It had been hard enough for him to walk away last time.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked gently instead.

‘Yes, why wouldn’t I be? I can cope perfectly fine without you thank you,’ she retorted, misunderstanding his question. ‘What the hell is going on Phe?’

Fumbling with her fingers Ophelia cleared her throat. ‘You guys need to talk. You’re both so obviously in love with each other but you’re pushing each other away because you’re scared of getting hurt.’

Jasper met Eleanor’s gaze and for the first time he saw the sorrow in her eyes. ‘Phe this isn’t going to change anything. Even if I admit that I love him, this still isn’t going to work,’ she said softly, avoiding Jasper’s gaze.

‘You love me?’ Jasper asked gently, moving closer.

‘Yes, I love you but-‘ her words were cut off as Jasper’s mouth met hers in a tender kiss and his hands moved up to cup either side of her face. As his tongue caressed hers she let out a gentle moan before pulling her face from his grip. ‘Jasper, stop it. Don’t be so gentle if you’re just going to leave again.’

‘I’m not going anywhere Princess,’ he murmured. ‘Now I know you love me I’m never leaving your side again. This has proved I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you when I’m not here.’

Eleanor tried to gain some composure so that she could explain to him why staying wasn’t a good idea, but it was very difficult given that Jasper was now slowly running his fingers across her cheek.

‘You don’t want to be with me Jasper, not really. You liked the thrill of the game but you know that I’m toxic and that a real relationship would never work with me.’

Jasper tilted up her chin so she was faced to meet his gaze again. ‘Yes, I enjoyed the game, but only because I got to spend more time with you and we both know the game ended a long time ago. If anyone is toxic and twisted it’s me but you bring out the best in me, you make me want to be a better person so I can be there for you.’

‘But you left,’ she muttered, ‘how can you believe any of that if you left?’

‘Because I didn’t know how you felt about me and I didn’t want to stay around and cause you pain if you didn’t want me here. I thought it was best for us if I left but I see now how stupid I was. I want to make this work and I’m willing to try if you are.’

Eleanor swallowed and looked over to Ophelia, who was beaming at them, at tear rolling down her cheek. Meeting Jasper’s striking blue gaze Eleanor slowly began nodding her head. ‘It’s a big risk.’

‘It’s a risk I’m willing to take,’ Jasper whispered, a twinkle of desire in his eyes. ‘I love you Princess.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
